In a transflective LCD device, a plurality of pixels each having a transmission region and a reflection region are arranged in a matrix, so that image display is performed using light from a backlight unit transmitted by the transmission region and external light reflected by the reflection region. In such a transflective LCD device, a transparent layer is provided in the reflection region to make the optical path length in the reflection region equal to that in the transmission region (see Patent Document 1, for example).